vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обыкновенный фазан
|section name= Подвиды |section text= Включает 32 подвида (см. текст) | wikispecies = Phasianus colchicus | commons = Category:Phasianus colchicus | itis = 175905 | ncbi = 9054 }} Обыкнове́нный, или кавка́зский, фаза́н ( )Латинское название вида происходит от названия реки Фасис ( , или Фазис (Риони); см. также ЭСБЕ), и местности Колхида, откуда, согласно легенде, аргонавты завезли фазанов в Грецию задолго до осады Трои. Родовое название птицы закрепилось во многих языках. — птица из подсемейства Phasianinae, семейства Phasianidae, отряда курообразных. Изначально азиатский вид, интродуцированный в других частях света. Относится к числу одомашненных птиц и является распространённым объектом охотничьего промысла. Внешний вид Длина тела до 85 см, вес до 1,7—2,0 кг Самцы крупнее самок. На голове обыкновенного фазана, в отличие от остальных родов фазанов, остаётся неоперённым лишь кольцо вокруг глаз. Очень длинный, клинообразный хвост — из 18 суживающихся к концу перьев. Вершину коротких, округлённых крыльев образуют четвёртое и пятое маховые перья. Самцы со шпорами на ногах и с блестящим оперением. Самцы окрашены ярко, с металлическим блеском на перьях. Их окраска довольно изменчива. У северных форм (подвидов) голова и шея самца золотисто-зелёного цвета с чёрно-фиолетовым отливом внизу. Золотисто-оранжевые с чёрными каймами перья спины постепенно переходят в медно-красные, отливающие фиолетовым цветом перья надхвостья. Перья хвоста жёлто-бурые с медно-фиолетовыми краями. Голое кольцо вокруг глаз красное. Самка — тускло-коричневая, серо-песочная, с чёрно-бурыми пятнами и черточками. Образ жизни Обыкновенный фазан живёт в лесах с подлеском. Держится преимущественно возле воды, в зарослях по долинам рек и берегам озёр, в густых лесных зарослях, богатых вьющимися и колючими кустарниками и прерывающихся небольшими лесными полянками, или в кустарниках по обочинам полей. Вспугнутый, он редко поднимается на деревья, предпочитая прятаться на земле в траве и в кустах. Главную его пищу составляют семена, мелкие плоды, ягоды (на Кавказе — облепиха и черноягодник), побеги. Поедает также зёрна, насекомых, моллюсков, червей. Размножение Интересно, что в диком состоянии обыкновенный фазан живёт в моногамии, в полуодомашенном — в полигамии. Гнёзда строит на земле. Полная кладка, к которой обыкновенный фазан приступает ранней весной, состоит из очень значительного числа (до 20, обыкновенно 8—18) бурых одноцветных яиц. Насиживание длится 24—25 суток. Насиживает и водит птенцов только самка; самцы не принимают участия в выведении птенцов. Классификация Выделяют до 32 подвидов, или географических форм, обыкновенного фазана, различающихся по окраскеDelacour (1977); Johnsgard (1999); Malge, McGowan (2002).: * * * * * — закавказский * * * * * * * * * — маньчжурский * — дальневосточный, или уссурийский * * * * * — северокавказский * * * * * * * * — кольчатый * * * * Ранее отдельные подвиды обыкновенного фазана считались самостоятельными видами, например, выделяли до 12 видов, живущих в одной только Средней и Восточной Азии. Распространение Обыкновенный фазан распространён от Турции до Приморского края и Корейского полуострова, включая Предкавказье и дельту Волги, Среднюю и Центральную Азию (Афганистан, Монголию) и бо́льшую часть Китая, и на юго-востоке до северного Вьетнама. Номинативный подвид Phasianus colchicus colchicus живёт на Кавказе, местами в большом количестве, акклиматизированный и полуодомашенный во всей Западной и Южной Европе. Его родиной считаются поросшие лесом и камышом речные долины Северного Кавказа и Закавказья. Кроме номинативного подвида, на территории бывшего СССР встречаются другие подвиды, например, Phasianus colchicus persicus (y юго-восточного побережья Каспийского моря), Phasianus colchicus principalis (в Арало-Каспийской низменности), Phasianus colchicus chrysomelas (там же) и другие. Северокавказский фазан (Phasianus colchicus septentrionalis) занесен в «Перечень объектов животного мира, нуждающихся в особом внимании к их состоянию в природной среде».Утвержден приказом Госкомэкологии России от 12.05.98 № 290. Люди и обыкновенный фазан Обыкновенный фазан — одомашненный вид и ценная охотничья птицаСм. более подробно о промысловом значении фазанов и охоте на них в статье Фазановые (подсемейство)., которую во многих странах разводят в охотничьих хозяйствах, на территории бывшего СССР — на Украине и в других местах. Кроме Азии, интродуцирован человеком в странах Европы, Северной Америки и Австралии (около 50 стран).Hill, Robertson (1988). Экологические особенности интродуцированных популяций фазанов были изучены в нескольких исследованиях.Baskett (1947); Burger (1964); Hill, Robertson (1988); Johnsgard (1999). Обыкновенный фазан — национальная птица Грузии.См. en:List of national birds. Из кусочков филе этой птицы первоначально изготовляли грузинское национальное блюдо чахохбили ( — фазан). Этот вид также выбран птичьим символом штата Южная Дакота в СШАСм. en:List of U.S. state birds. и префектуры Иватэ в Японии. Изображение:Stamp of Azerbaijan 575.jpg| Азербайджан (2000) Изображение:Stamp Kyrgyzstan 1992 15k.jpg| Киргизия (1992) Изображение:Stamp of Moldova 119.gif| Молдавия (почтовый блок, 1996) Изображение:1986. Phasianius colchicus.jpg| Польша (1986) Изображение:Stamps of Germany (BRD) Jugendmarke 1965 15 Pf.jpg| ФРГ (почтово-благотворительная марка, 1965) Генетика Кариотип: 82 хромосом (2''n'').Beçak et al. (1971). Молекулярная генетика * Депонированные нуклеотидные последовательности в базе данных EntrezNucleotide, GenBank, NCBI, США: 99 (по состоянию на 16 марта 2007). * Депонированные протеиновые последовательности в базе данных EntrezProtein, GenBank, NCBI, США: 75 (по состоянию на 16 марта 2007). Генетическая структура популяций фазанов в штате Айова была изучена с помощью RAPDОт — случайным образом амплифицированная полиморфная ДНК; один из методов изучения генетической изменчивости, основанный на использовании полимеразной цепной реакции.-маркеров. Обнаружена генетическая подразделённость близко живущих групп птиц и фрагментированность популяций в целом.Giesel et al. (1997). Молекулярно-генетические маркеры того же типа были использованы в обследовании популяции Phasianus colchicus pallasi на Дальнем Востоке, в результате чего была выявлена высокая внутрипопуляционная изменчивость.Kulikova et al. (2002). В другом исследовании на фазанах, взятых с двух ферм по их разведению во Франции и Италии, были апробированы 154 микросателлитных маркера курицы и 32 — индейки. Показано, что 25 маркеров курицы и 11 — индейки могут быть успешно амплифицированы на ДНК обыкновенного фазана. При этом 8 маркеров были полиморфны и, следовательно, пригодны для дальнейших популяционно-генетических исследований этого вида.Baratti et al. (2001). Примечания Литература * Baratti M., Alberti A., Groenen M., Veenendaal T., Fulgheri F.D. Polymorphic microsatellites developed by cross-species amplifications in common pheasant breeds // Anim. Genet. — 2001. — Vol. 32. — No. 4. — P. 222—225. * Baskett T.S. Nesting and production of the ring-necked pheasant in north-central lowa // Ecol. Monogr. — 1947. — Vol. 17. — P. 1—30. * Beçak M.L., Beçak W., Roberts F.L., Shoffner R.N., Volpe E.P. Chromosome Atlas: Fish, Amphibians, Reptiles and Birds. Vol. 1 / Ed. K. Benirschke and T.C. Hsu. — Berlin, New York: Springer-Verlag, 1971. * Burger G.V. Survival of ring-necked pheasants released on a Wisconsin shooting preserve // Journal of Wildlife Management. — 1964. — Vol. 28. — P. 711—721. * Delacour J. The Pheasants of the World. — 2nd ed. — Hindhead: World Pheasant Association and Spur Publications Saiga Publishing Co, 1977. * Giesel J.T., Brazeau D., Koppelman R., Shiver D. Ring-necked pheasant population genetic structure // Journal of Wildlife Management. — 1997. — Vol. 61. — No. 4. — P. 1332—1338. * Hill D.A., Robertson P. The pheasant: Ecology, Management and Conservation. — Oxford: BSP Professional Books, 1988. (См. также обзор книги.) * Johnsgard P.A. The Pheasants of the World: Biology and Natural History. — 2nd ed. — Washington D.C.: Smithsonian Press, 1999. — ISBN 1-56098-839-8. * Kulikova I.V., Chelomina G.N., Zhuravlev Yu.N. RAPD-PCR analysis of genetic diversity in the Manchurian pheasant // Russian Journal of Genetics. — 2002. — Vol. 38. — No. 6. — P. 699—703. (На русском языке: Генетика. — 2002. — Т. 38. — № 6. — С. 836—841.) * Madge S., McGowan P. Pheasants, Partridges, and Grouse. — Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2002. — ISBN 978-0-691-08908-9. Ссылки * Обыкновенный фазан в Иллюстрированной энциклопедии животных «Филин» (Украина) * (см. описание обыкновенного фазана) * (см. описание обыкновенного фазана) О Категория:Птицы России